


白馬

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: 女人從高文的房間搬走
Kudos: 2





	白馬

0

兰斯洛特用叉子整理着盘子上的蟹肉碎，偶尔送一些到嘴里。高空中的餐厅像一间温室，是以前薇薇安喜欢光顾的地方之一。他被温暖的绿色包围着，从巨大的玻璃窗里看着阳光洒向灰暗的城市。

昨晚下雪了，雪在离他很远很远的街道上堆积，高文也许回来找他，也许不会。他英俊、焦虑、缺乏耐性。但他没有更好的事情可以做。

也许高文一觉醒来决定追回那个甩过他三次的旧女友，也许正在打电话叫她把自己的东西从公寓里搬走，也许他压根没有醒。

接着他喝了一口手边半温的水，表情重新回归严肃。蕨类植物的叶子从花盆垂在桌子上。桌布上散落的沙土和小石子，像极了胡椒和海盐粒。

-1

他拾起梳妆台上林立的口红，像铅笔一样拿在手里。高文笑着抓他的手腕，叫他别动别人的东西。兰斯洛特骑在高文的腰上，对他摇头，用力到长发都甩到一侧。他用空着的手摁住高文的肩膀，将他固定在床上，手指伸进高文温热的衣领。然后他弓下身子，在裸露的肌肤上画出曲线，红色丝带似的缠绕在高文的脖子。

当他们的头慢慢靠近，兰斯洛特深色的长发落在高文耳边。高文试着抬起手，想把兰斯洛特的头发放到他耳后去，却被制裁似控制住。

他意识到每个动作的背后都是胜负对决。兰斯洛特一边啃咬他手掌根处，一边翻动无辜的眼睛。

他们前半夜说得太多，高文问他的话他都不再应答，干燥的舌头只用来监测脉搏起伏。然后他把眼睛合上，舔着高文手上干燥的细纹，鼻腔里充满遐想的麝香和皮革味，让他想不起这间房曾有女人住过。

高文用指腹托着他的脸，拇指抚摸他的嘴唇，对他说：“你会得真多。”

兰斯洛特的动作忽然停下，扣住高文的五根手指，从上方在他高挺的鼻梁落下一个吻。年轻的嘴唇柔软轻浮。


End file.
